


cinderella complex

by serpico



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Other, Yandere, so the writing's all over the place whoops, this is messy and i wrote this at like 4am im tired as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpico/pseuds/serpico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have to work to get your happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cinderella complex

in most fairy tales i've read, the princess is saved by the prince. it doesn't take a genius to notice this; it's a fairly common trait to be found in many forms of media, from novels to television shows to video games and the like. perhaps it's cliché, a stereotype.

 

being someone who grew up on this exact stereotype, as some may call it- i want to be a princess; no, i NEED to be a princess. i need to be royalty, to have my own castle, my own subjects... i raised myself to become as well-mannered as the ones in the books, following step-by-step the exact lessons they were taught to become as poised and proper as the real thing. we've all got our own dreams.

 

(deep down, i know that's impossible. but i delude myself. i hide thoughts like those in the deepest corners of my mind where they can't be dug up again, packed tightly into the dirt.)

 

the dim light illuminates the room. in it, i notice something that wasn't supposed to be there before. standing in that exact spot is someone i don't recognize. usually, i wouldn't care for others who wouldn't fit in my story. after all, they're just simple background characters, not the real stars of the show. this person, however, gave off a much different vibe.

 

slowly, the book opens. pages are turned; i can picture it in my head in immaculate detail, the person i've just looked at is there, and as the pages continue to turn, i  realize now their importance and connection to me.

 

i've just seen my prince.

 

(that's a lie. in truth, i've seen many people i thought were destined to be my prince- my one true love- over time. this one isn't any different.)

 

they are, i tell myself.

 

(they will fade away from my story just like the others, never to return.)

 

i can't think about this. planning needs to be done at this moment; this is a new chapter in my life, my shiny new fairy tale life, after all. they are my prince. they can save me from imprisonment. it can be done.

 

they are sweet, if not a bit shy (like myself), but i enjoy their company. they are polite and graceful, though they may not see it in themselves.

 

(i can see it. they are destined to be my prince.)

 

(my one and only true love.)

 

my victim.

 

a princess never hurts a prince intentionally. when faced with the choice to kill the prince, ariel decided to let her lover be happy and waited so that she could turn to seafoam, forever watching her prince be happy with someone else.

 

of course, i'm not ariel. i am my own princess. i can choose how my story goes, as long as i get my prince.

 

(and my prince i shall get.)

 

staring into my vanity, i can see them struggling against the taut ropes binding them to my plush bed. i can tell my darling is uncomfortable, but it's only been a couple of days since we swore our love, so i can see why they'd be a little nervous.

 

(they are scared of you-- they are scared of me)

 

my sparkling gown, matching with their princely uniform, skirts across the floor as i make my way over to them. my wedding garter conceals the poison apple; the weapon i have in my arsenal should the story take a drastic turn. i will make sure it won't.

 

i can feel them shaking underneath me. they look up at me like a deer in the headlights, color drained from their face. i press a gloved hand to their cold cheek.

 

"darling, this is our kingdom now. won't you please give your wife the queen a kiss?"

 

no answer.

 

"still shy? that's adorable. it's just like the first day i met you..."

 

before i can get swept away in memories of the past, i feel a small lukewarm glob hit my cheek and open my eyes. i look down at them. instead of their frightened look, their features are now contorted slightly in anger.

 

(oh dear. this isn't your happily ever after, is it.)

 

before taking action, i take a moment to consider exactly what they'd done and what sort of correction i'd need to make. yes, all of this was planned out. even this situation had many different solutions that i've gone through over and over and over, and they were foolproof. it's only natural that i'd figure out what to do should this have happened.

 

i reveal the poison apple that i've hidden under my gown. that should most definitely change their mind. yes, they're afraid again and shaking underneath my touch as i press the cold blade to their cheek that was previously wet with my kisses.

 

"princes aren't supposed to be rude towards their princesses."

 

they speak, and for a moment, i falter.

 

"you aren't a princess."

 

(what exactly did it mean?)

 

"you're a criminal, a villain. when they find out you've kept me here..."

 

no, surely they didn't mean to say that. they're just bluffing. they're under a curse, most likely. i'm not a villain, i'm a princess; my role was designated from the start. they're saying silly things. i'll have to go through with this correction of their behavior. smiling gently, i trace the blade down to their thigh and begin to cut into the flesh, ignoring their screams. princes don't scream, after all. they are brave in the face of danger and any other situation.

 

as punishment, i severed their legs and kept them for myself. they choke on their own tears, blood staining the bed and the bottom of my gown.

 

since then, they've stopped moving. i hug them close to me, lying my head on their chest and hearing their heart beat in my ears, feeling their chest rise and fall with each labored breath they take.

 

no matter how much i say "i love you", they will not return the sentiment.

 

(poor, poor little princess.)


End file.
